Sandy Cove Resort
Sandy Cove Resort is a comedy-drama series which will begin publication on Lit Forum in Summer 2018. Premise Sandy Cove Resort is a fictional holiday resort located in the equally fictional seaside town of Hadleigh on the South Coast in West Sussex. The resort was established in 1984 but has developed and evolved considerably since then; SCR is predominantly seen to cater for working-class and upper working-class guests. The drama series focuses primarily on the staff at the resort, and the day-to-day running of the place, with their personal lives taking more of a backseat role. If the show gains enough of a positive reception to be recommissioned for a longer second series, fans will see for themselves the large cast turnover, with holiday guests coming in for a few episodes, typically either 4 (weekend break) or seven (full week) In that respect, the show is similar to the structure of medical dramas on the BBC such as 'Casualty' whereby characters come in, their story unfolds and then they are gone. However, the staff members will be permanently there, and it is with those characters that the audience will build their relationships with for the most part. As the show is set in Sussex, a majority of the actors cast are from the South Of England, (and those that aren't have proved in other shows that they can do a convincing enough accent) however, the beauty of being a popular holiday resort is that guests come from all over the UK, and so because of this, SCR can attract larger pool of actors. Those appearing as holiday guests in the short first season include Leanne Best, Karl Davies, Jason Done, Daisy Head and Michelle Dotrice. Main Cast & Characters * Louise Marwood as Alison Reynolds, Manager: Fresh from her stint in popular British soap Emmerdale where she played the troubled Chrissie White, Louise Marwood sinks her teeth into a role - and her character couldn't be more different from Chrissie if they tried. At 37 years of age, Alison has ruled the roost at Sandy Cove Holiday resort since March 2011,having previously managed (and prior to that, worked in senior positions at) several other holiday resorts in Sussex. Alison can be described as quick-witted,warm-hearted and friendly – her door is always open for her staff to see her, should they need to for whatever reason. Alison views her role as Manageress at the holiday resort as more of a ‘Vocation’ as opposed to a ‘job’ but she has become too involved in the past, once being addressed by General Manager Harold Stephenson– who also acts as a General Manager at several other holiday resorts in West Sussex - to ‘take a step back’ as she was becoming too involved in other people’s departments; however, Alison's actions weren’t motivated by not having faith in those at the helm of said departments, but rather her passion for what she does, what the resort does,and being a perfectionist. Furthermore, she also wants to stay towards the top of the league tables, as Sandy Cove often faces competition from Marshall’s resort (generally seen as a more ‘upmarket’ resort) just three miles from Sandy Cove Resort in the next town. In terms of Alison's personal life, the brunette Manageress lives alone in a three-bedroom semi-detached house in the village of Harley, over thirty miles away from Hadleigh, but during peak season at Sand Cove Resort (roughly 20 July – 1 September) and at other points during the year, Alison lives on site in a spacious apartment on the outskirts of the resort; several other apartments are situated there, with other staff members also choosing to live on site sporadically throughout the year. She has one child, a 18-year-old son, Ryan, who is currently travelling Europe during a gap year with two of his best friends. Her Mother, Caroline was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s 19 months ago, and now resides in a care home; Alison regularly goes to visit her. Alison has a pet cat – a bi-colour British Shorthair named Maisy. *'Bradley Walsh as Roger Fielding, Entertainment Manager: '''Entertainment is in Roger’s blood, it always has been, and he’s still as much the cheeky chappy today that he was when he first joined Sandy Cove Resort when it was established in 1984 (prior to that he was a redcoat at Butlins!). He is a true entertainer and is hugely admired by the entire staff team at the resort; Roger fronts the entertainment shows at the theatre several nights a week (six nights during peak season; every day excluding Wednesday) he is warm and friendly, always able to make the guests laugh, he will also do anything to accommodate any guest - nothing is too much trouble. Roger also occasionally sings at the entertainment theatre and has fronted performances with a close friend of his, Shelley, who he has known for years; Shelley annually attends SCR on holidays with her own family. His son, Harry inherited Roger's love for entertaining, and also works at the resort, as the 'Team Leader' of the Entertainment Team (See below) In terms of his personal life, Roger is a widower - his wife, Martha - and Harry's Father - who he married at just 19 died after being struck by a car on a motorway in 1997 when she was 38 years-old; Harry was a teenager at the time. Martha was suffering from Postpartum Psychosis at the time, having just given birth to hers and Roger's second child a few weeks prior. Roger's daughter, Sarah, now aged 21 works in Clarks Shoe shop, and *'James Corden as Harry Fielding, Entertainment Team Leader - Had a failed acting career & left Ent. team to pursue it after being spotted by talent scout. Is sensitive when people bring it up.' *Amanda Drew as Vanessa Clifford, Shows & Productions Coordinator *Susannah Fielding as Erin Dawson, Entertainment Team *Luke Pasqualinoas as Ethan Danesi, Entertainment Team *Bruce Herbelin-Earle as Brandon Saunders, Singer & Dancer * Katherine Langford as Georgia Burr, New Back-up Singer & Dancer - Secretly battling eating disorder. Been in UK two years; from Australia. Aged 22. *Kimberley Nixon as Carly Sutton, Entertainment Team + Activities & Events Team - *Laura Aikman as Saskia Houston, Restaurant Team *Fisayo Akinade as Eepho Adeyemi, Restaurant Team *Reece Sheersmith as Walter Jones, Restaurant Team *Robert James-Collier as Ellis Jacobs, Head Chef *Jassa Ahulwalia as Josh McCollum, Lifeguard at 'Makin' A Splash!' + Activities & Events Team *Luke Bailey as Wyatt Leach, Lifeguard at 'Makin' A Splash!' *Philip Glenister as John Hamilton, Newsagent at 'Breaking Now' *Tazmin Outhwaite as Karen Hamilton, Newsagent at 'Breaking Now' *JJ Hamblet as Olly Corner, Reception & Check-In *Aisling Bea as Stephanie O' Shaughnessy, Reception & Check-In *Chetna Pandya as Sanjana Kawle, Cashier at 'Just A Little Something' & Newsagent at 'Breaking Now' *Karen David as Ruth Gusau, Singer at 'Platinum Bar' & 'On The Green' (Daytime) *David Ajala as David Gusau, Singer at 'Platinum Bar & 'On The Green' (Daytime) *Sam Gittins as Tom Hart, Barman/Waiter at 'Terrace Bar & Cafe - Confident, cheeky chappy. *Joe Thomas as TBC Barman/Waiter at 'Terrace Bar & Cafe' - Awkward socially *Dua Lipa as Erika Jackford, Bartender at 'Platinum Bar' *Sarah Hadland as Jackie Poole, Activities & Events Coordinator *Ryan Mcken as Calvin Burgess, Activities & Events Team *Simona Brown as Robyn Calder, Bartender at 'Theatre Central' (Main Entertainment Venue) *Taylor Fawcett as TBC, Bartender at 'Theatre Central' (Main Entertainment Venue) *Holly Earl as TBC, Bartender at 'Theatre Central' (Main Entertainment Venue) *Lisa Riley as Marie Lenehen, Reception & Check-in - Used to work at Butlins Skegness Guest Cast * Sapphire Elia as Layla Sweeting * Michelle Dotrice as Penny Sweeting * Leanne Best as Melanie Ryder * Tom Taylor as Jack Ryder * TBC as Isabella Ryder * Taylor Fawcett as Brandon Ryder * Karl Davies as Will Brightman * Anne Reid as Berryl Brightman * Jason Done as Trevor Stephenson * Abigail Cruttenden as Camilla Atwood * TBC as Anthony Atwood * Belinda Stewart Wilson as Helena Franks * Adam Rayner as Paul Lewis Recurring & Background Cast * Hetti Bywater as Louisa Maudsley, Singer & Dancer * Kae Alexander as Phoebe, Back-up dancer * TBC as Ryan, Back-up Dancer * TBC as Harmony, Back-up Vocals & Back-up Dancer * TBC as Milo, Singer & Dancer * Jade Anouka as Comfort Odusanya,, Singer & Dancer * TBC as Barry, Security *TBC as TBC, Secuity Supporting Cast * Gemma Jones as Caroline Reynolds *TBC as Sarah Fielding